


Baking

by LenaLawlipop



Series: Yoi Spooky Week 2019 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, yeah I know it was supposed to be spooky week but I mean look at this prompt it's so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 19:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaLawlipop
Summary: Victor was a strong, independent man, who needed no partner, at least, not when it came down to figuring out how to bake a cake, of all things.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Yoi Spooky Week 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534154
Kudos: 21
Collections: Yuri!!! on Ice Spooky Week 2019





	Baking

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was so adorable, I had to. I know it's been made a million times. Sue me, but I had to XD
> 
> <strike>pls don't sue me</strike>

#  **Saturday, 26th of October: Theme B - Autumn (Baking)**

It couldn't be _that _difficult. Everyone else did it, right? Victor was a strong, independent man, who needed no partner, at least, not when it came down to figuring out how to bake a cake, of all things.

Yuuri's mother was tough competition, but if Victor was being honest with himself, he had no hope of ever being a better cook than her, so... there was that.

Still.

Still, he couldn't help but feel this wasn't going to turn out as nice as the pictures in the website promised. His batter was too runny, he decided, adding a little more flour.

A few hours later, when Yuuri got home, the smell of pumpkin spice led him to the kitchen, and despite his best intentions to support his husband no matter what, he couldn't help but smile.

Victor pouted. Yes, the cake was a little misshapen, but it was decent, and yes, he was covered in flour and scrubbing the kitchen counter, but at least he was cleaning after himself!

Truly, he would never be able to compete with Yuuri's mother. But hey, if they both got Yuuri's attention through food, he couldn't be doing it _that_ badly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed my story :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated! If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [kyokotsukuyomi](http://kyokotsukuyomi.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
